warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Warriors of Chaos
The Warriors of Chaos, also known as the Hordes of Chaos, the Followers of Chaos, the''' Northern Barbarians or simply just '''Chaos Undivided '''are the names given to a race of powerful and warlike tribes of Barbarians that occupy the harsh and unforgiving lands of the uppermost North, known in the lands of the Old World as the dreaded Northern Waste. These barbarians are truly the enemies of all the world, whose unwavering worship to an uncaring and sadistic pantheon of ancient and evil Gods has given them a single driving motive to ensure the inevitable downfall of the mortal races. Out of all the many threats that the Old World must face, none strikes such fear and misery into the hearts of Men like the Followers of Chaos. Slaves to darkness all, they have given their allegiance to the Ruinous Powers, some willingly, others because they felt they had no other choice. Chaos itself is a corrupting influence upon the world, like a shadowy cancer that eats at the minds of all those that live within the known World. No single race will ever be safe from their barbaric invasions, nor are they safe from the dark whispers of the Gods they worship. However, out of all the mortal races that Chaos has corrupted over the centuries, perhaps the greatest and most numerous of their followers are those of Mankind. The race of Mankind is a paradox upon the World, for although they are considered the world's most greatest defenders against the darkness that is Chaos, they are nevertheless also one of Chaos greatest and most numerous servants. The corruption of Chaos runs deep within the blood of Men, and whose influence upon Human history has literally shaped the founding of entire Nations. From the Northern Waste, armies of the Dark Gods would attack the southern lands time and again, slaughtering without reason, pillaging that which is is not nailed down, and simply just wrecking wanton destruction to the nations of the Old World. No matter how many of these marauders are killed, no matter how many invasions are pushed back and enemy armies annihilated, the Hordes of Chaos can never truly be defeated, and after a few years of relative peace, they shall once more come down south and begin the vicious cycle once again. So long as there is still Chaos within this world, they will also be those evil men that are willingly serve them. History The origins of the Warriors of Chaos can be tied to the origins of both Chaos and Mankind itself. Long before the coming of Mankind upon the fertile lands of the Old World, the World was originally a lush paradise guarded by the powerful beings known only as the Old Ones. These intelligent and benevolent entities originally had a purpose for this worlds creations, and went about drawing it closer to the sun and seeding the earth with the first forms of life. However, a catastrophic event had occured in an unknown point in time that has since cursed the World to its inevitable damnation. The Origins of Chaos A great calamity befell. Something glorious, wonderful, and powerful died, and when it did, the Great Polar Warp Gates, once a marvel of technology, had collapse, and with it, the raw stuff of Chaos flowed like a river unto the harsh lifeless lands of the northern and southern waste. Boiling out from the wound within reality itself were the Daemons and their warping powers of magic. The effects of the gate’s destruction created all manner of abominations, and so the first Incursion of Chaos began. Since those ancient times, Chaos has corrupted all those that would dwell so near to the north, and whose influence on Mankind had since shaped the foundations of entire Nations for centuries to come. No one now knows when Humanity first entered the Old World or from whence they truly came, though the most ancient records of the Dwarfs record the steady movement of Humans over the World's Edge Mountains over a period of several centuries, sometimes fleeing more powerful tribes of Men, other times fleeing the rampaging hordes of Greenskins. Other sources say that Humanity spread north from the southern continents, and made the first true communities along the coast of the Tilean Sea and the Black Gulf. Some of these tribes have migrated so far afield that they've even colonized the territories of what is today the Darklands and the rolling plains of the Eastern Steppes, a frigid land bordering closely to the Northern Waste. And though Chaos wended its ways into the hearts and minds of these people, and launched attacks from the swirling regions in the north, it was limited in its hold on Mankind. Throughout the millennia, Chaos would produce Daemons and let them loose, but these creatures were not of this world and could not venture to far south. The corruption of Warpstone and the lashing Winds of Magic created herds of Beastmen to inhabit the dim places, but still Chaos could not thrive within a world still filled with hope and peace, for without mortals to fear them, they could not sustain their will. It was then, however, that one of the first true followers of Chaos was born unto this world. A savage primitive from an unknown land, Be’lakor is remembered as the first mortal to give his soul to the Ruinous Powers. A powerful warrior and stalwart Champion of Darkness, the Dark Gods favored him the most, luring him north to the Chaos Wastes, where he penetrated deeper and deeper into this bleak land until he came face-to-face with the maddening Realm of Chaos itself. The Dark Gods rewarded his courage by destroying his mortal shell and recreating him in their image: that of a Daemon Prince. In this new form, he was a terrible force. He stood at the heads of his legions, destroying any and all who crossed his path, attracting mortals from all over to join his legions. In time, he was worshipped as a God. But, as his power and influence grew, so too did his pride. It was in his arrogance and his belief that he was an equal to the Greater Gods that spelled his downfall. The Four Powers cast him low, and Tzeentch, the Changer of Ways, cursed him, transforming him from a demigod to a confused and crazed spirit that would ever-after exemplify Chaos. He became the '''Harbinger, He Who Crowns Conquerors. He would never champion the cause of Chaos. He would for all time be a servant and thrall to those mortals who attracted the attention of the Ruinous Powers. Ever since then, the shadow of Chaos has spread far into the northern lands of the World. Those Human tribes that cling to its borders were soon corrupted by its influence. Some of these tribes tried to fight back against the darkness, for no sane Human being would so willingly give up their souls to damnation. However, the honeyed whipsers of the Dark Gods had swayed them to their service and destroying those that still did not bend to their will. In time, the northern people of the Hung, Kurgan and Norse were all swayed into eternal damnation for all eternity. Hierarchy There are no forms of Goverment amongst the barbarians of the north. Indeed, the very nature of nations, law and order goes against and sometimes outright contradicts the nature of Chaos itself. As such, the only forms of unity amongst these barbarian raiders are their oaths of allegiance to powerful Champions, blood-ties to their own Tribes and a strict military hierarchy dominated by the concept of strength. Most if not all the barbarians of the northern waste had started life out as a member of a Tribe or Clan amongst the peoples of the Norse, Kurgan and Hung. These Northmen societies are usually comprised of many different cultures, traditions and their own respective versions of the Chaos Gods. Nonetheless, each of these Tribes usually follow the same type of social structure. The Norse tribes living within the frigid lands of Norsca are each ruled by a King, who distributes hunting grounds and territory to his lords, who are known as Jarls. The Jarls in turn bestow gifts and favour upon their sworn warriors, who are known as Bondsmen. Warriors occupy the most vaunted and esteemed place in Norse society, due to the warlike nature of the Northern tribes and their insatiable lust for glory and battle. The rest of Norscan society consists of the elderly, the infirm and the women. At the very bottom rung of Norscan society lies the Thralls, slaves taken in raids for use as menial labor, as consorts, and worse, as sacrifices to appease the dark hunger of the Chaos Gods. Kurgan and Hung tribal society also follow a similar form of hierarchy, but instead of Kings and Jarls, these Barbarians are lead by powerful Chieftains known as Khans or Zars, perhaps in imitation of the Tzars of Kislev. Outside of these tribal hierarchy, warbands of Chaos Warriors are usually united under the ruthless banner of a particularly powerful Chaos Warrior, known as Champions. These Champions are naturally the strongest and most powerful individual within the warband and often bore stigmar of the Dark Gods favor. These Champions would often in turn, follow the command of an even more powerful Chaos Champion known as Chaos Lords, either out of admiration for his power and skill or by being forced into the ranks after being beaten into submission. The motives and ambitions of these Champions are widely diverse, but the most common goal is simply to gain more power and obtain the highest favor of the gods through acts of conquest. Religion Perhaps the strongest unifying force amongst the Northmen tribes is there dedication and worship of the Four Gods of Chaos. Each and every living inhabitant within the harsh lands of the Northern Waste know full well the powers of these malevolent entities, for their influence can be seen all around the lands and its people. Corruption, mutation and warfare are but just a few signs of the Dark Gods influence upon the World. As such, Northmen religion is based primarily around the worship of the Chaos Gods, which are venerated by various local aspects and names both similar to and distinct to those they are known by to the scholars and priests of the Empire. Commonly, the Norse, Kurgan and Hung, amongst other human tribes who dwell around the Chaos Wastes, venerate all the Chaos Gods in a single pantheon, as a purely practical consideration in order to draw upon all of the gifts and powers of the Four Gods in order to better survive in the harsh north. In spite of this, there are many tribes who do in fact take a single Chaos God to be their patron, who is then seen as both the father and protector of that tribe. Commonly, that god is also the Patron of the Chieftain, Zar or King that rules the tribe. In the vast majority of Northmen tribes, Khorne takes up this position, as he is by far the most popular amongst the pantheon for he represents the core aspect that is prevalent amongst the warlike tribes of the war-torn north. In addition to the Chaos Gods themselves, the Northmen religion also incorporates various Daemons, fallen Chaos Champions, revered ancestors and various other lesser spirits into its traditions. Despite the presence of these additional deities however, it is always the Chaos Gods alone that are ever-present and as such, receive the highest degree of veneration. The various Northmen people have worshiped the Dark Gods since times immemorial, with the tribes simply have no concept of how to live without them otherwise. Far from being mindless slaves to darkness, the men of the North merely maintain that beings as powerful as the Chaos Gods simply operate on a level beyond mere human judgement or understanding, and are thus entitled to reward or destroy as befits their divine inclination. The Northmen believe the path they have taken is the only one that is pure and true, and thus look down upon the gods of the southern lands; seeing them as corrupt, weak and false idols that are beneath contempt and worthy only of mockery. In the Northmen faith, there is no equivalent to the afterlife such as the Kingdom of Morr, for there is nothing after death save the Realms of the Dark Gods, and men shall only enter those domains to sit at the right hand of their gods if they were strong and true warriors in life. For the cowards, they are cursed by the gods and reviled for all eternity. Thus, every Norscan fights with an insane fervour driven by this belief, which molds them into the perfect warriors to their dark pantheon. Followers of Khorne Khorne, known also as the Blood God, the Lord of Battles and the Hunter of Souls, is the Chaos God of War, Honor, Courage, Rage, Strength and Hate. His domain of power encompasses the most basic and brutal of sentient emotion and every act of killing is said to empower Him, the more vicious and bloodthirsty the better. He is said to smile upon feats of valour, strength and blood-drenched warrior skill, and is the patron of proud warriors who set themselves against the odds and emerge triumphant through strength and skill. Khorne is said to exalt the brave of both sides of the battle, while at the same time laying his terrible vengeance upon the cowardly and craven. On one side of his nature, Khorne is the embodiment of honor and courage, and to those that has put his faith in Khorne are just as likely to be an honorable warrior as he is a blood-crazed killer, and often times it is that he shall be both at the same time. The Warriors of Khorne, though gore-maddened berserkers all, take no artful approach to killing, for such indulgent displays serve only to empower Slaanesh, the honorless adversary of Khorne amongst the company of the gods. It is also due to the warrior-code of the devotees of Khorne, who believe it is the solemn right of every warrior to die an honorable death in battle with sword and axe in hand. Khorne is the second eldest and perhaps the most mightiest of the Gods of Chaos. Khorne is known by a thousand, thousand names in the North. He is known as Kharneth, Akhar, Kjorn, Khorgar, the Axefather, the Bloodfather, the Bloodwolf and the Wolf-Father, and yet other uncounted multitudes of titles and aspects. The Blood God is worshiped by almost every tribe in the North, for the Northmen are warrior-peoples who exalt in the contest of arms. Particularly the Norscans, who most eagerly of all embrace Khorne's call to eternal warfare. Followers of Tzeentch Tzeentch, known also as The Raven God, the Changer of Ways and the Great Conspirator is the Chaos God of Magic, Change, Hope, Destiny, Lies and Trickery. He is flux embodied, a daemon-god who alone truly embodies the terrible energies and momentum of Chaos. He bears a strong claim to all who profess to worship the Northern Gods, for without transformation, a warrior cannot ascend to greatness, the gods cannot grant their blessings, and the living cannot die. He is the Great Sorcerer of Chaos, and Bringer of Change, for make no mistake -- endless, broiling change is the truest nature of Chaos, and Chaos is the source of the eldritch energies that mortals, in their superstition, have named 'magic'. On one side of his nature, Tzeentch is also the embodiment of Hope, for the embodiment of Hope in its truest sense is that of Change, a change for a better. Tzeentch is also the God of Knowledge, as shown that when a person has an insatiable need to seek out knowledge and the answers to the mystery's of destiny and that of the world often fall sway to Tzeentch influence. It is Tzeentch alone who holds the true key to this terrible knowledge, and his price is very steep. To all those that truly worship Tzeentch, they very well know that each and every one of them are naught but pawns in his game to outflank his Brothers in Darkness and to bring about the downfall of all civilization. The Raven God rewards his followers with madness, insanity, and power and upon death their spirits are brought to his halls to serve him for all eternity. Yet, the Raven God does not scheme towards the accomplishment of some end, but instead, strives to create a never-ending turmoil for its own sake. After all, Tzeentch strives upon such anarchic change. Those that are the closest to this God of Magic and Change are those that dabble with the Dark Arts of Magic. Shamans and Sorcerors are perhaps the truest disciples of Tzeentch, for they possess and channel the very essence of Change, which is Magic and its corrupting and mutating influence upon the world and those that live within it. Followers of Nurgle Nurgle, also known as the Plague Lord, the Lord of Pestilence, the Fly Lord, and the Urfather is the Chaos God of Disease, Decay, Destruction, Perseverance and Death by Rebirth. He is the eldest of the four Chaos Gods and is the most directly involved with the plight of mortals, particularly humans who suffer so acutely from a fear of death. Indeed, Nurgle is undoubtedly the oldest of the Chaos Gods, for the process of death and decay is as old as Life itself. When the first forms of life had lived upon the universe, they've lived and then would inevitably die, and from this death came the primordial Nurgle. On one side of his nature, Nurgle is unexpectedly also the God of Rebirth. After all, decay is simply one part of the cycle of life, without which no new life could grow. In the same way, Nurgle is also the God of Perseverance and Survival. While those who wish to spread decay and corruption are certainly amongst his followers, there are also those who wish to endure, to become tough enough to handle the difficulties and opportunities presented by an uncaring world. Many of those affected by Nurgle's poxes usually turn to him in order to escape the pain caused by sickness and disease, and while the other Three Gods of Chaos have little care for their followers, it is Nurgle who places an uncommon love, admiration, and faith upon those that would follow his blighted footsteps. Out of all the Dark Gods, Nurgle is perhaps the least worshiped amongst the tribes of the North. Nurgle's worship is only done when plagues and disease are prevalent amongst their people, for to do so otherwise would simply bring the same diseases upon their lands. In this dire state, the Northmen tribes would often appease Nurgle by offerings of gifts or sacrifices so that they would spare them from his diseases. Those that embrace these "gifts" are given unbelievable constitution against all disease and against even mortal weapons. Only the most powerful weapons or the most lethal of wounds can ever have a chance to bring a Follower of Nurgle down for good, and even to get close to such followers would often bring death to the aggressor himself. Followers of Slaanesh Slaanesh, also known as the Dark Prince, the Prince of Pleasure, the Lord of Excess, the Perfect Prince, and even the Prince of Chaos is the Chaos God of Pleasure, Passion, Love and Decadence. Slaanesh is the the Dark God dedicated to the pursuit of earthly gratification and the overthrow of all decent behaviour, as well as hedonism and pleasure for its own sake. He is the God of Obsession, the Master of Excess in All Things, from gluttony to lust to megalomania. Out of all the pantheon, Slaanesh is the youngest of the Chaos Gods, for the complex emotions of Love and Decadence can only exist within the minds of intelligent races. On one side of his nature, Slaanesh is the embodiment of Love, Passion and Art, and those that express such emotions are unknowingly empowering Slaanesh. However, he is also the embodiment of Hubris, Pride and Pain. Every breath is an opportunity to take in a new scent. Each glass raised is a chance to savour a new flavour. On every battlefield, each sword blow can entice a never before heard pain-filled scream. From his glittering palace, the Lord of Excess revels in each new sensation discovered. He guides and directs the inhabitants of the world to push ever onwards towards new heights of sensation with no forms of moral boundry. Unlike the influence of the other Chaos Gods, Slaanesh influence is more prevalent amongst the civilized nations of the Old World. The warlike tribes of the north have very little time to indulge themselves in their desires, for every waking moment is a simple fight for survival. As a result, perhaps the most numerous disciples of Slaanesh hail from the decadent peoples of the south, especially those from the extravagant nobility. It is only from here that a person can indulge themselves in the pleasures of life, such as culinary delights, beautiful artwork, extravagant clothing, and the pleasures of the flesh. And none have the time and wealth to indulge themselves in such delights than the wealthy nobles of the nobility. Military Warriors of Chaos armies tend to be close-combat oriented, with few to no ranged capabilities, other than magic. Their primary tactic is simply to engage the enemy in close combat. When playing against a Chaos army it is best to avoid contact via close-combat, and instead stay at a distance and utilize a gun line or magic. Almost all available units of the Warriors of Chaos may take a "Mark". A mark is a symbol that represents the favours that one of the four gods of Chaos has granted the bearer. A marked unit gains an ability that is oriented with the mark of their God. In older editions of the army, all units were required to have the same mark. Types of Chaos Warriors *'Marauders' or Northmen, a common name to give to the savage tribesmen from the Wastes. They are stronger fighters than the average human, and less likely to panic. "Marauders Horsemen" from birth share a destiny with their steeds, serving as a light cavalry. *'Chaos Warriors' are men who have sold their souls to the Chaos gods for power. They are the one of the strongest units of the game. They wear Armour forged by the Chaos Dwarfs, that can never be removed due to the bonding of metal and flesh. The "Chosen" are the most favoured of the warriors. The Chaos Gods will give them abilities like great strength and tough skin. The strongest will become "Chaos knights". They ride "chaos steeds" (strong mutant horses), and carry magical weapons. The most powerful will become Exalted heroes and Chaos lords. Some Chaos lords become a Daemon Prince. Some ride in Chariots or daemon steeds. *'Chaos Sorcerers' are warriors gifted with the ability to use magic. Their spells are some of the most destructive in the game, and unlike most wizards they are good in close-combat. Away from battle, they serve as priests to the Chaos Gods. *The Forsaken are men who have been giving mutations that reduce them to animal like intelligence (the men of the north see all mutation as a blessing from the gods). They serve as berseker troops. Chaos Spawn are those that have received one too many mutations. They look like large piles of flesh with flailing appendages and mouths. Most of them are insane or completely unaware of their own mortality. In battle they lurch towards the nearest enemy at random speeds. *The men of the north breed wolf-sized mutant dogs called Chaos Hounds. In battle they are used to support other troops and chase down fleeing enemies. They also use mutant versions of monsters like Trolls, Ogres, Giants, and Dragons. The army can also make use of half Ogre/half dragon monsters called Dragon Ogres. They can also use Chaos Dwarf hellcannon. *The Armies of Chaos use extensively the Armies of Beastmen, due to them living near the polar gates, they often fight or join other bands of Chaos Warriors into battle. Characters *'Galrauch, First of the Chaos Dragons': The Two headed dragon is said to be the father of many of the hideous monsters that prowl the Chaos Wastes. *'Vardek Crom, Herald of Archaon': Also known as Crom the Conqueror. A powerful warlord of the Kul tribe, Crom is allied with Archeon. During the Storm of Chaos, Crom led his army to attack the Empire from the east while Archeon attacked from the north. Crom also defeated Waaagh! Grimgor in the beginning of the campaign, thus earning the honor of being the first mortal to fight Grimgor to a draw in single combat. *'Archaon, Lord of the End Times': A former Sigmarite templar, Archaon read a forbidden tome and learned the hidden secrets of his faith. He renounced his allegiance to Sigmar and quested for six powerful Chaos artefacts, becoming the Everchosen of Chaos and leading a massive army against The Empire. He managed to slay Teclis and his brother Tyrion. *'The Four': Archaon's generals during the Storm of Chaos were known as The Four, and they were all exceptionally powerful servants to their respective Gods. Archaon gathered the Four among the Norscan tribes. They were known as Harrgroth, the Blooded One (champion of Khorne), Feytor the Tainted (champion of Nurgle), Styrkaar of the Sortsvinaer (champion of Slannesh) and Melekh the Changer (champion of Tzeentch). Of these Four, only two survived the campaign. Harrgroth ws slain by Ar-Ulric Emil Valgir, and Melekh was executed by Archaon for failing to advance his troops fast enough across the Middle Mountains (to the north of Middenhiem). Melekh was then replaced for the rest of the campaign by his son, Cyspeth. *'Be'lakor, the Dark Master': The first Daemon Prince, Be'lakor spent thousands of years in an insubstantial state for angering the Chaos Gods. Upon returning to a physical form, Be'lakor was forced to crown Archaon the Lord of the End Times. Be'lakor's battle standard has the broken, reanimated body of Volkmar the Grim pinned to it. Following the campaign, Be'lakor was banished to the Realm of Chaos by the magic of Teclis. *'Prince Sigvald': A Chaos Lord of Slannesh who was the son of a powerful warlord and his sister. He was born beautiful at birth, save for a horned birthmark on the back of his neck, and was spoiled by his father. He was eventually disowned by his father and expelled from his tribe after his father discovered his fondness for human flesh. Sigvald then killed his father in his sleep and departed for the Chaos Wastes where Slannesh became his patron. Now, Sigvaald marches at the head of an army devoted to himself and Slannesh. He eradicates anyone he deems to be ugly, crude or irritating and burns down cities on a whim. One story suggests that he destroyed the town of Chamburg because the wine there was not to his taste. He is spoiled by Slannesh and is described as being extremely self-centered. In fact, he and his elite body guard bear mirrored shields so that each may look at himself in the midst of battle. His gifts from Slannesh have left him beautiful on the outside, but rotten inside. The ground literally reshapes itself for him and his feet float an inch above the world's surface. He wears an armor of ensorcelled gold that never rusts or gets dirty and fights with Silverslash, a rapier of silver forged from the sword of Slannesh. *'Valkia the Bloody': A Daemon Princess of Khorne who is said to be the consort of Khorne. Valkia was once the queen of a great tribe. She gained the attention of Khorne when she slew anyone in her tribe to question her right to rule. She then moved on to killing other Chaos lords and mighty followers of the other gods. One such was Locephax, a daemon prince of Slannesh who was attracted to her and asked her to be a slave girl for him. This angered her and she killed him in a duel then placed his head on her shield. Khorne was from then on her patron God and she made a pact to fight her way north to the Realm of Chaos and place her shield on the throne of Khorne. But on her journey north she was killed in battle. Khorne raged over her passing, brought her from the dead and turned her into a Daemon Princess. She has the legs of a Bloodletter of Khorne and the wings of a bat. Valkia carries the Spear of Slaupir, the Scarlet Armor, and her Daemonshield. *'Vilitch, the Curseling': A Chaos Sorcerer of Tzeentch who was born a twin. He was born wretched and tiny while his twin brother was strong and so Thomin, his brother, was more favored by his family while Vilitch did the chores around the home and worked as an apprentice to the village shaman. After praying to Tzeentch one night, Vilitch was fused to his brother, who became mindless. Vilitch then destroyed the village, killed everyone, and is now the leader of a mighty army of Tzeentch. In battle, his brother counts as a magical item that can store magical power for his army and steals the other army's power. *'Festus, the Leechlord': A Chaos Sorcerer of Nurgle. Festus was a once famous doctor of Nordland who sold his soul to Nurgle in exchange for knowing how to cure all disease. The knowledge made him mad, and now he spreads pestilence. He now travels the roads with his army of Nurgle. He has been known to take captives to test his experiments - that also is an effect in battle. His potions are magical items that give him and the unit he is in a regeneration save. *'Scyla Anfingrimm': A Chaos Spawn that was once a Chaos Lord of Khorne. Scyla is still favored by Khorne, so is greater than a normal Spawn. Many warriors wish to challenge him so, in battle, characters may challenge Scyla to a duel. He carries the brass collar of Khorne. *'Wulfrik the Wanderer': A great warrior who drank too much beer one night and boasted that he was the greatest warrior alive. Chaos Gods sought to punish him and he is cursed to hunt other great warriors until he dies. The gods gave him the gift of speaking any language and he must declare challenges on the battlefield. He has a flying ship called Seafang that allows him and a unit of marauders to deploy anywhere on the battlefield. *'Throgg, King of Trolls': A Troll who was given by the Chaos Gods the gift of intelligence. He was then named King of Trolls and one day decided to conquer everything. He now plans to lead an army of trolls and other monsters of Chaos to destroy the lands of men. *'Kholek Suneater': A giant Dragon Ogre who is believed to be the second eldest of his kind. He is consider a god by some and was once frozen in an ice glacier by Teclis until he was freed. It is known that during the Great War of Chaos, he was in Kul's army and was the one who destroyed Kislev's wall at the battle of Kislev's Gates. *'Arek Daemonclaw': A former noble of the Empire who became disillusioned with the Empire and slowly turned to Chaos, seeking out various forbidden tomes and gaining knowledge by infiltrating cults dedicated to Tzeentch. After journeying to the Chaos Wastes he pledged himself to Tzeentch and over the next century was granted many gifts for his dedication to the Changer of Ways. After meeting the mages Kelmain Blackstaff and Lhoigor Goldenrod he rose to power in the Wastes, gathering an army of hundreds of thousands before marching on Kislev. Slain at the Battle of Praag by Gotrek Gurnisson. *'Kelmain Blackstaff & Lhoigor Goldenrod': Immensely powerful sorcerers dedicated to Tzeentch. Albino twins with vulture-like features and taloned hands, their only difference was that Kelmain dressed in black and wielded an ebony and silver staff in his right hand, while Lhoigor wore gold with a golden staff in his left hand. They worked with Arek Daemonclaw to bring ruin to Kislev, but Arek's rash actions led them to abandon him when they foresaw his death at the hands of Gotrek Gurnisson, and the imminent failure of his plans. So powerful were they that they summoned and sustained an army of daemons, and infected the centuries-old dragon Skjalindar with Chaos. They moved on to Albion, there to try to manipulate the Paths of the Old Ones to allow the armies of Chaos to move through them, corrupting an immense giant in the process. Their plans were again thwarted by Gotrek Gurnisson, Felix Jaegar and Teclis, the Elven Archmage (considered to be the greatest living sorcerer in the world), and Teclis and Gotrek each accounted for one of the sorcerers. It should be noted that, together, they seemed capable of defeating Teclis, and were regarded by the Skaven Grey Seer Thanquol as the most powerful magick-users he had ever come across. *'Azazel': A Chaos Lord of Slaanesh who lived during the time of Sigmar. He was once a tribesmen of Sigmar's tribe, the Unberogens, and his name was Gerron. In fact, his twin brother, Trivonates was one of Sigmar's best friends, but was killed during a battle with Orcs. Afterward, Gerron blamed Sigmar for his brother's death. During this time, Sigmar fell in love with Gerron's sister, Ravena. Seeking help to avenge his brother's death, Gerron went to a witch, referred to as the Old Lady of the Breckenwalsh. She agreed to help, believing that doing so would guide Sigmar down the path needed to create The Empire. She gave Gerron a cryptic message and, when he finally understood it a few years later, he planned his attack on Sigmar. However, pretending to befriend Sigmar made Gerron realise he truly liked the man. But a corrupting power, whether that of Slaanesh or the witch can be debated, made him nearly kill Sigmar and kill Ravena, believing that by having relations with Sigmar no longer made her his sister. He escaped to Norsca, believing he escaped Sigmar's hunters when he never sent any. There he became a Chaos Lord of Slaanesh who aided Cormac Bloodaxe, a Chaos Lord of Khorne, in conquering the newly-formed Empire. He raided The Empire's coast, killed the witch, who hadn't foreseen Gerron becoming a worshiper of Slaanesh or a Chaos Lord, and helped Cormac in a siege of Middenheim. During the battle, he faced Pendrag, one of Sigmar's closest friends and Azazel's former best friend. He killed him, but felt remorse for his death and fled the battlefield weeping, before being shot in the shoulder with a crossbow by Myrsa, second-in-command of Middenheim. He then fled into the forest still weeping. Not much is known afterward, only that Slaanesh turned him into a Daemon Prince and he still fights in the Chaos Power's name. Sources *Armybook: Hordes of Chaos (6th edition), pp. 8, 12, 25 *Armybook: Warriors of Chaos (7th edition), pp. 8, 10, 11, 13, 17, 22, 32 - 33, 38 - 41 *Armybook: Warriors of Chaos (8th edition), pp. 8, 12, 13, 14 - 15, 50 *Warhammer Fantasy Battle Rulebook (8th edition), pp. 452 - 467 *LIber Carnagia (RPG), pp. 8, 9, 10, 11, 21, 22, 23 *Omens of War (RPG), pp. 12 *Tome of Corruption (RPG), pp. 138, 142-143 146 - 147 *Heldenhammer (Novel) by Graham McNeill *Empire (Novel) by Graham McNeill *God-King (Novel) by Graham McNeill *Sigmar's Heirs (RPG), pg. 64 Category:Chaos Gods Category:Beastmen Category:Chaos Category:Northmen Category:W Category:Careers Category:Warbands